


One Year On

by sherlockandjohn2010



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockandjohn2010/pseuds/sherlockandjohn2010
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Sherlock's death, and John isn't coping well.A 221b ficlet - 221 words and the last word begins with B.





	One Year On

The light -  _m_ _y light -_ had left the world a whole year ago.

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. People keep treating me like a widower - but we weren't...

Our friends want to go to the grave, but I can't go with them. Nothing there but a body, long since buried. If I reallywant to talk to him, there's somewhere else I need to be. 

When I enter the lab at Bart's, I'm suddenly assaulted by memories of the day we met.

' _Afghanistan or Iraq_ ' 

Where it all began.

I'm grateful that Mike has met with me, and together we observe a minute's silence for our friend.

My final stop, before returning home to a depressing night of cheap whiskey, is the pavement outside the hospital. I read the writing on the wall and smile.

Looking to the top of the building, I freeze. It's as if I'm back there, one year ago, begging my friend, my love, not to jump.

I drag my eyes to the ground near my feet; the ground where his head lay smashed from the fall. This is the image I have in my dreams at night, when I wake up screaming in a cold sweat, this is what I see; his body on the floor, cracked skull bleeding.

My beautiful Sherlock; broken.


End file.
